Pre Dawn Mobile Battle
by Richter Prone
Summary: The untold story of the origin of mobile suits, and the epic battle of a lone newtype soldier as he attempts to stop Zeon before it starts...Please READ and Review
1. Part 1

Pre- Dawn Mobile Battle: The Rouge Era  
  
  
  
Intro:  
  
The year is U.C. 0049, years before the origin of humanoid shaped mobile suits. But the idea of gigantic robotic figures used for war is anything but a dream. Certain rouges of the Federation and rebellious soldiers of a terror forming operation that was called Operation Rasii made robotic structures called Triclaws, 3 legged machines with a single gun cannon attached to the top of each Triclaw. They have a single main camera, like that of a Zaku. Though these mechas were highly advanced, they still had limited strength.  
  
Operation Rasii was the plan to create and use Triclaws for a full scale war and to dominate it. The bases were camouflaged as industrial buildings. The only thing known about the people were that were against the treaty of disarmament of weapons started by America. The treaty never passed and the terrorists formed a coup-de-tae to attack America. It would be the first and hardest place to take over, but the US would get in the way of their plans.  
  
There was one hope. The head scientist, not realizing the destruction he would be responsible for, found out, and quit. He stole blueprints of a superior Triclaw specialized for the commander. He had clearance to the supplies yard, and took enough supplies for five suits. He looked for five men in their 20's to pilot. He found them. They were former soldiers all at the age of 24. They had been rogues of life, going on their own after the army. When Rasii found out, they hunted down the suits and the six men involved. But one man, Johnny Winner, escaped. Only 1 suit was completed and hidden…Its name was SpYder and it was the only hope…  
  
Chapter I The Dawn of an Eternal War  
  
Johnny is programming SpYder, from inside the cockpit, in a rundown factory.  
  
Johnny: Hmm…let's see, manual gun function on, auto scope on, this thing should be ready to test…wait I should add something to relieve me in battle…  
  
He takes out a picture of him and his four friends and tapes it in the cockpit.  
  
Johnny: There we go. Now I think I'll test my accuracy a bit.  
  
He closes the cockpit and SpYder automatically aims it's fusion machine cannon at the target barrel. One shot tore the barrel into a thousand pieces. In five seconds SpYder  
  
found a second barrel and fired.  
  
Johnny: Now we'll see if I can go any faster without the lock on system. Ready, go!  
  
In a mere tenth of a second he fired two bullets. One destroyed a barrel twenty yards away, the other a barrel sixty yards away.  
  
Johnny: Well that was odd, I think I'll try thi-  
  
There was an explosion at the opposite side of the dreary factory. As the dust settled two large shadows appeared. They were Triclaws from Rasii.  
  
Johnny: Are they like mine? No, they are different, their armor doesn't look as good as mine does. Those guns they have, they look like double barreled-machine-cannons, that's impressive, but I've got a Fusion machine cannon, it's much more powerful.  
  
Rasii Soldier: Surrender or you'll never see your counter parts again fool!  
  
Johny: Never!  
  
SpYder jumped onto a stack of wooden pallets and began shooting at the leg of one Triclaw. The Rasii Triclaws scattered away from one another, and hid behind more pallets. SpYder fired three shots at the pallets, and the Rasii Triclaw fell over, on top of the pallets, with only one leg still attached. But the other Triclaw popped out from the pallets and shot off three rounds. Johnny felt a strange feeling telling him to jump right.  
  
The SpYder did so and completely avoided the attack. SpYder's left and back legs lunged into the side of the factory, clinging to the wall. He fired again at the Rasii Triclaw, destroying his cameras. It's pilot hopped out and ran away.  
  
Rasii Soldier: You won this time but we'll continue to come back until we kill you! Remember this is the dawn of an everlasting war!  
  
Johnny: We'll see about that. That was interesting, I didn't get hit at all… and that feeling, wha-  
  
Johnny fell to the ground, grabbing his sides shuddering with pain…  
  
Johnny: Aahhh! The pain, oh what's going on, War… Side… Ze-…Aaaaahhhhhhh, the pain! What!? Revol-…what's happening to me, I ju- so many souls screa- I can't… war how, the tri-  
  
He let out a final scream and lay on the floor unconscious……  
  
  
  
1 End of Chapter I  
  
  
  
Chapter II The Painful Journey Ahead  
  
  
  
Johnny regains consciousness and wakes up in a small bedroom. A woman walks in with a tray filled with food.  
  
Johnny: Where am I? Was I imprisoned like my friends? Where are they?  
  
Woman: No, you're in my bedroom, I have no idea of what you are talking about, but I see you still need rest, or at least have something to eat, please?  
  
Johnny: Well if I'm not a prisoner, than where am I and who are you?  
  
Woman: My name is Lily Rucford, and you're at my house in Oregon. There is no one around this place for at least two miles. Here take some food, I have plenty for my self, I live alone…  
  
Johnny: How did you find me in that factory?  
  
Lily: I was driving my truck down the dirt path that goes past it. I was on my way back from the market where I sell my crops, and I saw the factory had a large hole in it. I could also see fire inside, and then I saw your car parked out side. I rushed in to see if any one needed help, well that's when I saw you twitching with pain on the floor. I picked up your arms and pulled you on to a pallet. I saw a fork lift in the corner, so I picked you up with it and loaded you onto the truck. I drove home and put you on my bed. You had an expression of fear on your face, like you were going to die…  
  
Johnny: I'm just glad I was rescued by an attracti- um, thank you very much, I don't know if you will understand me or not but I'll tell you what happened when I collapsed…  
  
I had visions of a space colony, I don't know which one it was though. Then a sign or logo saying Zeon-  
  
Lily: Zeon! They're from side six I think…  
  
Johnny: Well then I heard a strong voice call out "revolution" to a huge group of people.  
  
This man announced a war or something but then I heard a million innocent voices scream for they're lives, and the my Triclaw- I've told you to much already…  
  
Lily: No, I completely under stand, I had a dream the Zeon declared independence, and a war broke out, but then I woke up… What was that last thing you said, that thing in the factory, was that a "Triclaw?"  
  
Johnny: (how did she know?) Yeah that was my Triclaw. My father told me as a child that I was special because I had faster reflexes…and in that fight, and the barrels I had my auto aim off, and I was better than it, no, I and you can't be newtypes, could we?  
  
Lily: I never thought of that, I just…I think we are…well it doesn't matter to me at all, I'm just staying here and living normally for my life, now please, eat.  
  
Johnny: Alright.  
  
After he was done eating, the two went out to the factory to get SpYder and Johnny's car.  
  
  
  
Johnny: Where's my car? It's gone. My Triclaw is here, but they took my car, I don't understand why, unless, my blueprints! They were in the car too! They'll be able to construct SpYder. I have to stop them…Lily, do you think your truck can toe SpYder around for a little bit, I'll understand if you don't want to get involved but I could use the help…  
  
Lily: I guess I could, but I don't want to be targeted, or anything, I have nothing to lose…  
  
I have no real friends, no family, no pets, just myself.  
  
Johnny: I promise you I'll return all of the favors you have done for me. But how am I going to stop them, I don't even know where they took my car.  
  
Lily: Did they leave anything?  
  
Johnny: I'll check they're suits maybe there is a factory name or something.  
  
He looks around on the suits and can't find anything. When he checks the final suit, he enters the opened cockpit. He turns on the only working monitor and a map appears on the screen. It leads from a building codenamed: A1, to this factory.  
  
Johnny: Got it. When do you care to leave Lily?  
  
Lily: Anytime, but we should pack food and supplies first.  
  
Johnny: Ok. It'll take about 4 hours to get there so make sure you're not hungry.  
  
Lily: I'm not.  
  
They head back to the house and pack, get in the truck, and take off. The Sun is setting behind the brown hill they head for, and it sets an orange glow on the paved road. There is nothing for miles, except for a brown pickup tuck cruising down the lone road.  
  
Lily: So what started this?  
  
Johnny: The US. We wanted peace…that's a cheap word to use, but that's what they chose. As soon as word broke out, Zeon started development, or so I'm told. Not many people know this, but it was Zeon that started this.  
  
Lily: Zeon?  
  
Johnny: I still can't figure out why, but if my unexplainable attack was something more, like a message from God or something, It must be them. I managed to find concrete info about a base of Rasii, just a little outside of here.  
  
Lily: So how do you know this?  
  
Johnny: When I went into the cockpit, I hacked into the mission briefing and data log of Rasii.  
  
They are coming close to the base, which is several miles away.  
  
Johnny: We should stop here, we're within fifteen miles, If they see your truck toeing  
  
A Triclaw, they will attack. I don't know if they have finished suits or not, but we'll take that risk. Go behind the hill, we'll set up camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter II  
  
  
  
Chapter III A Mission Fit For Rouges  
  
  
  
SpYder came dashing out at full speed firing at a thin metal door on the ground leading to the underground base. He jumped and landed puncturing the armored door in three spots. He fires through and charges down a large hallway. There were no guards or Triclaws in sight, just lights at the top of the enormous hall. SpYder went slow, Johnny kept his hand on the trigger buttons. His sweat beaded, slowly falling on his tense body. He hears a door opening; he aims… two flashing grenades fly out at SpYder. He fired, but only hit one. It exploded causing the remaining one to explode also. Fire engulfed the entire hall. He tensed even more, as the smoke settled he charged for the large door that was still open. SpYder sprung in the room looking. Three Triclaws stood waiting for him. They fired with great power and didn't let up. The followed SpYder as it dashed quickly for cover.  
  
Johnny: You think I'm running, well you're wrong!  
  
Soldier: You're a bit too late to stop production now, your suit has already been made again!  
  
Johnny: These suits are the same as the ones in the factory, maybe that is the only model they have, but what are they called? It doesn't matter they're destroyed now!  
  
Spider jumps up, he aims and fires at the nearest one, it leaves holes throughout the suit. It falls in smoke, blinding the remaining two foes. Johnny felt an indescribable feeling throughout his body, he only shot two more shells. Each one took out the cockpits of the suits.  
  
Johnny: I can see the core generator ahead, if I destroy it, I'll cause destruction of the whole plant! I have to hurry before more suits come, I can hear them…  
  
SpYder locks on to the generator and fires sixty rounds off. Red lights flash, a voice comes over the base telling everyone to evacuate, and tremors tear-up the ground.  
  
Johnny runs out of the room and sprints down the broken hallway. Two suits come after him firing everything. Johnny's body tenses, he knows his life is staked on this escape. The core explodes into flames that now chase the three suits. The flames swallow the Triclaws behind him as their screams are the only thing Johnny can hear. He reaches the hatch to escape and jumps right, rolling his suit's legs on the dry sandy ground, as the flames spit out of the ground.  
  
Lily: What's taking him? I hope he's alright… I can't stop thinking about him, he's just- …just not like anyone else, he's-… indescribable.  
  
She sees a figure coming towards the hill.  
  
Lily: He's alive…and lucky.  
  
He comes to the camp and finds Lily making dinner.  
  
Lily: so…did it work out?  
  
Johnny: Barley. I'm just glad to be back here with you.  
  
Lily: I made pancakes and I have some oranges, It's probably morning, so we'll call this breakfast. I don't have a clock with me.  
  
Johnny: Thanks…for everything.  
  
Lily: So now what? Do you have any information at all?  
  
Johnny: nothing new, but on the history log from the factory, it listed a target that they would attack soon.  
  
Lily: Where?  
  
Johnny: Chicago, Illinois.  
  
Lily: They're going to reveal themselves to the public!?  
  
Johnny: Yeah, and kill civilians at the same time. They want to attack the hockey game. I don't know which game, but I know we'll have to go and wait until they come.  
  
Lily: How will they make it to the arena if it's downtown?  
  
Johnny: They'll have to drop from the sky to attack effectively.  
  
Lily: How will we attack them?  
  
2 End of Chapter III  
  
  
  
Chapter IV The Journey to Chicago  
  
  
  
Johnny: Let's go to Chicago as soon as possible. For all I know, we could be too late.  
  
They Packed camp and hit the road again. They are about one hundred miles from Chicago. Lily is constantly changing the radio.  
  
Lily: Sounds like nothing happened so far…Maybe we can find out when the games are.  
  
She finds a sports station and they listen to the listings.  
  
Announcer: The Chicago Scorpions lose 3 to 2 in overtime…Their next game is home Tuesday night, against the Miami Rays. It'll be a sellout for this must win game for the Scorpions…This is their last chance to clinch the playoffs. We'll be back with highlights from tonight after a word from our sponsors.  
  
Johnny: We've got one day in between now and what I'll guess is their planned attack date, if it's a sellout like that guy said, they'll be more then happy with close to twenty thousand people at their disposal.  
  
Lily: You never answered my question yet, how will we defend the city? It's so overwhelming, I mean where do we go?…How do we avoid people?…what if the police get involved?…Isn't the U.S. going to start militaristic actions against us afterwards?  
  
Johnny: You're way too worried, the only thing we need to worry about is how and where we do this mission. We can't allow them to progress into the arena, and where we hide SpYder.  
  
Lily: I don't understand you, the world could rest on your hands, and you're calm.  
  
Johnny: I guess I'm different then.  
  
Lily: So be it. I think I might have the Zeon-World connection figured out.  
  
Johnny: And?  
  
Lily: They're human.  
  
Johnny: And so are we…so what?  
  
Lily: Naturally, they're power hungry. They have egos, big ones. They have to want the world. They're no different then Hitler, or Alex the Great…they want the world under their control.  
  
Johnny: Makes sense, I guess.  
  
Lily: So how do you think the public will accept this?  
  
Johnny: Right now, I'm not even sure if it will happen. Oh, stop at the Radioshack ahead, I need to pick up stuff.  
  
Lily: What do you need?  
  
Johnny: Just "stuff."  
  
Lily: Okay, I won't bother.  
  
She parks the car and they head in. He snoops around and checks out with two items.  
  
Lily: So, what did you buy?  
  
Johnny: A pair of two way radios so we can stay in touch, and a portable battery T.V.  
  
Lily: why would we split?  
  
Johnny: Here's my plan, I'm going to get in the SpYder, your going to go into a parking garage near the arena, leave the car near the gates, and head up to the roof of the building, from there you will direct me on where to go, where Rasii is, and where they are going, If you direct me, I can fight much better and efficiently then normal.  
  
Lily: You want me to direct you from the top of a building!?  
  
Johnny: Yep.  
  
Lily: Do you even have a chance against them?  
  
Johnny: I don't know, but I made a list of armaments on my suit to use as a reminder. They are as follows:  
  
Fusion Machine Cannon  
  
Twin Vulcan Barrels  
  
Steel Rope Grapple…witch I just discovered recently.  
  
Pilot Response Sensory System  
  
And a Feedback Memory System  
  
Lily: what are the last 2?  
  
Johnny: The pilot system makes SpYder remember my fighting style and senses, and the feedback system tells me the opponents known tactics, skill, and suit data.  
  
Lily: wow, that's amazing.  
  
Johnny: We're a mile away.  
  
3 End of Chapter IV 


	2. Part 2

Pre-Dawn Mobile Battle: Part II: The Journey to Space  
  
Chapter V: Project Niagara  
  
Johnny: Ready? Lily: Ready in 3,2,1.They're here! GO! GO!  
  
2 carrier planes fly over the city; their hatches open, 6 suits fall onto a rooftop. 9:05pm  
  
Soldier: Project Niagara is underway.  
  
Lily: 6 of them, on the roof, northwest!  
  
Johnny: Roger that, proceeding.  
  
Soldier: There's the dome, move out!  
  
Soldier2: Another Triclaw!? Sir, I've picked up a different Triclaw on radar!  
  
Soldier: He's onto us! New objective then, first, destroy the Triclaw, it's the one we've wanted!  
  
Lily: What? They turned towards you! Here they come!  
  
Johnny: I've got one locked on.  
  
All 6 Triclaws leap the rooftops and look down a building as SpYder looks up back at them. SpYder fires straight up at them but 5 of them dodge while one jumps off. It lands behind SpYder and tears up the street.  
  
Johnny: NEVER! SpYder shoots out its grapple and it latches to the building. The Triclaw fires at the same time but SpYder is too fast. It jumps back off the building and swings one of its legs in mid-air, completely destroying the enemy Triclaw.  
  
Soldier: Blasted! Kill him at all costs! I'll take the arena down!  
  
Soldier2: Roger!  
  
Lily: One's going towards the arena! But the rest are coming down to you!  
  
Johnny: WHAT!? How many blocks are there to the arena?  
  
Lily: I can't tell for sure, it looks like three from here.  
  
Johnny: all right, I have to take out the leader!  
  
Lily: But the other ones.They jumped down!  
  
SpYder runs for the arena. It turns the main gun around and Johnny locks on to a car.  
  
Johnny: I hope this guy has insurance.  
  
Then he fires and the car explodes next to 2 suits, disabling them.  
  
Lily: Great but the other 2 are close-WATCH OUT!  
  
The 2 Triclaws open fire on a car in front of SpYder, but it jumps over the car before it explodes. SpYder turns around and exchanges fire through the heavy flames. He takes a hit to the leg, but it doesn't penetrate his armor.  
  
Lily: You got them all! Now catch up to the leader! He's taking his time on the roofs.  
  
Johnny: Roger, I'll catch up, but there are a few civilians running, I must be careful  
  
Lily: Yeah. he jumped onto that lower building to your right.  
  
Johnny: Got him!  
  
SpYder shoots his grapple and plants his leg into the ground. The grapple pulls the Triclaw off the roof. SpYder jumps from oncoming bullets and returns fire, piercing a leg.  
  
Johnny: Who are you!?  
  
Soldier: The man who will kill you!  
  
Johnny: Answer me straight!  
  
Soldier: I'm Francis Grane of the Zeon! Now you'll die Mr. Winner!  
  
Johnny: I won't lose to you!  
  
Johnny opens fire with all his weapons, obliterating the suit.  
  
Lily: Great! But you need to get some data and come back.  
  
Johnny: Got ya. He said Zeon, like you predicted. Lily: Hurry, someone might come!  
  
They pack up and leave the area, at 9:23 they watch a breaking news report.  
  
Lily: Look, on your TV!  
  
News reporter: Breaking news in Chicago, a robot has been reported to attack another group of similar robots.We now go live to the scene with Jacob Hobkon, Jacob?  
  
Jacob: It's madness down here, people are running away in every direction screaming, what I've gathered from by standers is, a robot with three legs and a mounted gun, said to be 30-40 ft tall, opened fire from a roof when another one-  
  
The cameraman looks up into the blackening sky as a jet flies by at an alarming rate. It lets out paper that sinks to the ground. People pick up the paper and look at the logo and word: ZEON.  
  
Johnny: the prelude is over, It's act 1 now. And it's a long way till intermission.  
  
Lily: Huh?  
  
Jacob: It's chaos, pieces of paper labeled "Zeon," has just flooded the streets.and-  
  
The main street jumbo screen fuzzed out and came back on with the logo on the papers. The papers explode into sparks and they send people in a state of panic again.  
  
Johnny: Francis Grane.Who were you?  
  
End of Chapter V  
  
Chapter VI A Devil's Emerging  
  
Johnny: Well, the broad cast is from outer space, So Zeon is definitely coming from space.Shh.I hear some thing.  
  
Lily: What?  
  
Johnny: Feet, some ones coming near here.  
  
Lily: but we're in a tent in the middle of nowhere, It must be the Z-What the heck is that?  
  
Johnny draws a gun from his jacket.  
  
Johnny: My way of surviving. TWO OF THEM!? How do I protect her?  
  
Johnny hides by the entrance flap and turns off the light. He hears two clicks and rolls out of the tent pointing the gun at a man in green. The man pulls his gun up at Johnny. Another Man puts his gun against Johnny's back.  
  
Johnny: If you care at all about each other then I think you'll let me go.  
  
Man: And risk the uprising of Zeon? Never!  
  
Johnny: Then I should know my killers name.  
  
Zeon Soldier: If you care to know, I'm Adam Grane, brother of the murdered Francis Grane, come to destroy you in the name of the powerful Zeon.  
  
Johnny: Your brother was a jerk, you know  
  
Adam: Shut UP! Hit him in the back with the gun, Ross!  
  
Lily: NO!  
  
Just then the 2 look at the tent and Johnny kicks Adam in the face, knocking him down. Johnny turns and he and Ross fire. The bullets deflect off one another causing Ross's to burry a hole in Adam's head. The other bullet sinks into the ground. The gun fires again, but this tim from the tent. The bullet knocks the gun out of Ross's hand, and Johnny fires a bullet through the Ross's chest, killing him.  
  
Lily: You!!!  
  
Johnny: What?  
  
Lily: You have 2 guns!  
  
Johnny:(laughing) Oops.thank goodness you're joking.  
  
Lily: You'd hope so, wouldn't you?  
  
Johnny: You're not?  
  
Lily: yeah, but it's still not funny for keeping it a secret!  
  
Johnny: Oh.I forgot.  
  
Lily: Did you learn any more information about their plans?  
  
Johnny: Only that they want me dead. But I created a program that's based off of the media-downloading programs. It lets me take other's files and read them. The only differences between the two are speed and encryption. I can receive the documents much faster, and I added a hacking program to break any password-protected area.  
  
Lily: How are you going to get the address?  
  
Johnny: I found that the Zeon have an alternate Internet only for giving instructions privately. This also lets them contact each other from anywhere. I haven't got online yet because I fear they think this soldier is dead. I hacked into that first enemy and didn't know anything, until now.  
  
Lily: How do you know so much about computer-related things?  
  
Johnny: I was a part-time technician, so I was very educated in the field.  
  
Lily: oh, I see.do you want a meal yet?  
  
Johnny: Sure. What are you going to make?  
  
Lily: Bell Peppers and Steak, the specialty.  
  
Johnny: We don't have steak.  
  
Lily: I know.  
  
Johnny: Why did you say steak then?  
  
Lily: Because that's what it's called.  
  
Johnny: Whatever, just as long as it's good.  
  
Johnny and Lily wake up and they have breakfast. It is now 9:46 AM  
  
Lily: I bet all the news channels are talking about us, after all, we did make our appearance.  
  
Johnny: I'll check now. I won't be surprised if the government already has the FBI looking for us.  
  
He turns on the TV and immediately finds the news.  
  
Newscaster: A shocking kind of attack involving huge machines, unknown to the public, has occurred without warning. It was horrific, leaving no casualties but scaring all that witnessed it. We have a breaking statement by the secretary of the state.  
  
Sec. of the State: The attacks that have occurred are believed to be between two unidentified, rebel groups or persons. They concern this administration, and we have search parties of the FBI, CIA, Local Chicago police, and the S.W.A.T. Team seeking out these persons. We do not, at this time, have any specific suspects.Although we have identified the insignia on the flyers dropped from the jets. It is the mark of Zeon, from the Side 3 space colony cluster. They have declared independence and are leading the influence of total human evacuation of the earth, and full development in space colonization. This may be their first military action and dawn of a bitter war. We will further update you on any breakthroughs. Thank you.  
  
Newscaster: We have a special guest, Robotic Scientist Martin Shull here to talk about what we saw.Martin?  
  
Shull: Yes, thank you for having me. I feel that these robots were not, and I stress were not the only ones. I think we shall see more of this in the future. Now is the opportunity, we must arm ourselves! We must stop this!  
  
Newscaster: But are you sure this is just the beginning? You may be taking this farther than what it is.  
  
Shull: If everyone in America acted like you than we wouldn't be in existence any more. We can't take this lightly at all. Don't you get it? This is something much, much bigger than you think. This is going to be something huge! We must act now!  
  
Newscaster: Uh.yeah.That's all the time we have with you, although I was hoping to talk about the technology of these mechanical giants.  
  
Johnny turns off the TV and the two pack up their things.  
  
Lily: Are you ready to log onto that secret Internet yet?  
  
Johnny: Yeah I'll do it now and be done with it.  
  
He crawls into SpYder and logs on. In seconds the connection is complete and a web page appears. It has nothing but the Zeon logo and one sentence. It reads: "Now we shall rise, for with great power, we have a great future in space." The message clouds Johnny's mind.  
  
Johnny: Space? They want power of Outer Space? Or independence? Maybe.  
  
Lily: That's an odd web page.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, it is. Do you get what they're talking about?  
  
Lily: No, unless.click on the logo, maybe there is a link.  
  
Johnny: I don't think.(He clicks the logo and a new page appears.)  
  
Lily: See, I know what I'm doing!  
  
Johnny Pats Lily  
  
Johnny: I'm considering you for employee-of-the-month, that is, if you keep that smile on your face.  
  
Lily: Your funny, you really are.  
  
Johnny: Hmm. There are two links here.  
  
One: Current missions.  
  
Two: Hostage Information.  
  
Johnny: My friends! Are they alive? He immediately clicks "Hostage Information." A small paragraph appeared:  
  
Zeon has acquired 5 hostages, who were plotting against us, 4 are mobile suit pilots, and one was our lead scientist, Dr. B. Gratte, who designed the Triclaw. However one man escaped us and he has an advanced Triclaw. Our hostages are located inside our own Side 3.  
  
Johnny: Darn it!  
  
He pounds the controls of SpYder.  
  
Lily: We'll free them, don't worry.  
  
Johnny: Get everything ready to leave, we're boarding the next shuttle into space.  
  
Lily: There is no way we can smuggle SpYder into space!  
  
Johnny: But I can't let them die! They know I'm coming!  
  
Lily: But if you leave earth, then Zeon will attack without anyone to stop them! Do you want them to kill innocent people?!  
  
Johnny: No! But what about.what about my friends?  
  
Lily: Whom would you rather save?! The world, or five people you once knew.  
  
Johnny's body begins to shiver. He starts sweating rapidly and his eyes open wide.  
  
Johnny: It's happening.again, it's happening again and I- I- Aahhh!!! It's the Zeon! The want.Independence! Aahhh! They.the.federa- a year- war! The colony dr- Aaahhhhh!!! Nooooooo! I ca- can't!  
  
He collapses on to the grass, breathing heavily. His eyes close slowly and his sweating stops.  
  
Lily: Johnny.  
  
End of Chapter VI  
  
Chapter VII Aiming for the Stars  
  
Lily is sitting next to Johnny's body in the back of her truck as he slowly opens his eyes. He looks up at Lily who then holds his hand.  
  
Johnny: I know what they want.  
  
Lily: What is it?  
  
Johnny: The Zeon, they want. human existence in space only. I saw other things too.  
  
Lily: What?  
  
Johnny: I saw my friends in danger, and a huge robot with one eye! It was pale green, with rounded shoulders and it had an axe. I saw it undergoing tests. And finally I saw two sides fighting an endless war.  
  
Lily: What happened to your friends?  
  
Johnny: I went to side three, and I tried to rescue them, but that's all I saw.  
  
Lily: Then I guess we'll go to space, if you feel we should.  
  
Johnny: Yes, I do. We can go to the Illinois United Earth/Space Port. It's Southwest of here, I remember seeing an exit for it on our way here. Were not too far, but we'll have to drive through the night.  
  
Lily: But we can't just put this in the cargo hold and go! They'll recognize it from the news.  
  
Lily turns on Johnny's TV.  
  
Lily: What the? They stopped reporting on the Chicago incident. That was only two hours ago. They're talking about an explosion at an offshore oil facility. It must be more important to them. That might make a good cover for us  
  
Johnny: We're going to steal a shuttle.  
  
Lily: WHAT?! You can't just walk up to a vacant shuttle and take it into space!  
  
Johnny: I think I can.  
  
Lily: Your mad!  
  
Johnny: No, I had lessons before everyone was taken hostage. Dr. Gratte taught us a lot of skills. His motto was "Be prepared." He was a diehard boy scout when he was young.  
  
Lily: Even if you can fly a shuttle, how do you intend to get past security?  
  
Johnny: I'll knock them out.  
  
Lily: I'm not helping you this time! Do you realize that?  
  
Johnny: It's your call.  
  
Lily: What? Fine, be that way. I don't care.  
  
Johnny: So what will you do now?  
  
Lily: What do you mean?  
  
Johnny: Are you going to abandon me and go back to your boring life on the farm?  
  
Lily: It's better than being locked in jail for life!  
  
Johnny: We won't get caught.  
  
Lily: Fine, but if we're caught I'm running away and I'll let them take you alone.  
  
Johnny: Then let's go.  
  
They arrive at the airport and Johnny gets out of the truck. He creeps along the guard wall towards a muscular guard holding a gun and guarding the entrance to the hangars. Lily's truck sits in the parking lot across from the airport, waiting, patiently, nervously, for the right time to speed in towards the hangar. Johnny edges slowly towards the guard, remaining out of his sight the whole time. The guard walks forward and catches Winner out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Guard: Hey, you! Stop or I'll fire!  
  
Johnny stops dead in his tracks. Lily's eyes widen as her pupils shrink to specs. Adrenaline rushes through her body, her thoughts become jumbled as she looks on.  
  
End of Chapter VI End of Part II 


End file.
